Of Bears and Butterflies
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Mass spoilers for Book 10. Will and Horace have a brief moment; discussing nicknames, friendships and the finer points of life. Mentions of Will/Alyss and Horace/Cass. Oneshot. Not slash.


**Warning:**

Spoilers for Book 10.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Took 4 hours, many distractions, but I finished Book 10! By the way, if you haven't even touched it, don't read any further unless you want **massive** spoilers. Seriously.

I loved it, loved it, loved it, loved it.

Unfortunately it felt as if Flanagan tried to put it all in the one book, so I felt it got a bit rushed... but apart from that, I feel my stories are very inadequate and won't make sense once the US writers read it :(

But the romance and friendships! Gosh, take that Cassie haters, I knew it would happen! *giggles*

Btw, this is Horace/Will brotherly moment, with slight Alyss/Cassie friendship. Just had to write something on Book 10, and be the first ^ ^ but struggled to think of something outside the perfection, without creating a new chaptered story.

I don't own RA, you all know that...

* * *

**Of Bears and Butterflies**

* * *

There was a gust of wind, shaking the Skandian ship as they sailed closer and closer towards Araluen once more.

The night was full and most the crew were sleeping on deck, albeit the rowers and men stationed to watch.

Horace and Will were such two people who stood alone, unable or unwilling to sleep.

Too many things had conspired over the last few weeks and each man was lulled into his own thoughts.

For his part, Horace was deeply saddened by his departure with Shigeru, a man who had become very much like his father.

"Did you know," Will voiced carefully, "that I brought up the topic of marriage with Alyss, and she completely brushed me off?"

Horace snapped out of his haze and glanced at his smaller friend. "You did?" He asked incredulously.

"I did." He answered. "I mean, it wasn't a _formal_ proposal per say, but still, it didn't make me feel any better."

The knight felt his face flush red and he stared back out at the sea. He couldn't help but remember his own proposal. "You need to be concise and deliberate; you can't dance around the subject Will." He offered.

The Ranger stared at Horace for a few moments. "Where did you come up with that idea?" He asked, startled with this new revelation.

"Oh, you know, I _did_ have to think about it myself." Horace replied. Although in truth, Shigeru had been the one to give him that exact advice.

"So, by the way, I never got to badger you about your engagement in the first place." Will said conversationally.

Horace flushed red once more and turned his head so he didn't have to meet Will's eyes.

"Come _on_ Horace, speak to me! I didn't know _anything_ was going on between you, and then you announce you're engaged?" He made sure to smile and make his tone friendly enough so his friend knew he wasn't offended. In fact, Will was sure it was his own obliviousness that was part of the problem.

"What's there to say? I decided to propose, no big deal."

"No big deal? I didn't even know you were together!" Will laughed good-naturedly, aware that his tone might be getting too loud for onlookers.

To their credit, the Skandians didn't handle gossip and romance too well, so they ignored them.

"Look, between placing an Emperor back on his throne and surviving in the mountains, it might have slipped my mind." He replied mildly.

Will seemed to take that as an effective answer and nodded. "Alright, and I guess I didn't really tell you about Alyss, did I?"

"No you didn't, but it wasn't that hard to figure out anyway."

Will turned a shade of pink at the statement. "Whatever, _Kurokuma_." He answered, unable to hide the snicker he let out.

Horace scoffed. "Well at least Black Bear is much better than _Chocho_." He mocked, grinning.

The Ranger whipped around, frowning immensely. "I still don't understand, why in the world was I named, 'Butterfly?'"

"Probably because you're so small and delicate." Horace teased.

They both dropped the conversation, a routine that went on often during their journey back home. They knew not to take it too far, since it was all in good fun. Horace still couldn't get over Will's given nickname though. He enjoyed his own private laugh whenever it came to mind.

"Things will be so much more different when we get back home." Will mused aloud.

Horace glanced at him in surprise. "Perhaps, but it won't be bad change, I don't think."

The Ranger turned to grin at his friend. "Yeah, guess how many missions you'll be off on once you're married to Evanlyn."

The knight bit his lip at that remark. Will seemed to realise he hit a soft spot and made to apologise.

"Hey, I'm sorry Horace, didn't mean to sound so mean."

"No it's alright. You were just stating a fact."

The neutral tone alerted Will to the hurt in his friend's voice.

"Look, Evanlyn goes on Diplomatic Missions all the time, I'm sure you'll be able to. I was joking."

Horace sighed. "Maybe, then again this was a special case, as was the Arridi mission."

Will let his hands grasp the side of _Wolfwill_ and shrugged. "Perhaps you should have proposed later?" He suggested.

Shaking his head, Horace replied, "No, I've already learnt that I get myself into dire situations. I didn't want something else to come up without asking."

That made perfect sense, giving light to the notion that Will should probably suck up his pride and courage and propose to Alyss as well. A few years ago it would have been far from his mind, but now...

"Besides," Horace said, smiling widely, "I mean it will be worth it."

Will snorted. He didn't like the sound of Horace having a better status than him, despite the fact that he wasn't inclined to use it against him. But then again, he never knew.

Yawning, Horace clapped his hand on Will's shoulder.

"You should get your butt into gear as well, I mean, for Halt it was alright, but then again, that was _Halt._ Alyss won't wait forever." He said cheerfully.

The Ranger narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know. Night Will." Horace called out, making his way to the end of the ship where everyone was huddled, asleep.

Will stood alone for much longer, letting the cool night air overcome his senses.

Unbeknownst to him, two slight figures sat hidden away from the Ranger, crouched closely together.

"I told Horace to remind Will." Cassandra, or Evanlyn, whispered to her companion.

Alyss nodded. "Yes, thank you."

They were both amused and annoyed in the way Will had slyly brought up the topic of marriage between him and Alyss. Cassie, naturally a curious and helpful person, took it upon herself to make Horace tell Will that he wasn't trying hard enough.

It seemed to work, but then again, they probably wouldn't know until they hit Araluen's shores.

Both girls grinned wickedly, content that their work had been done.


End file.
